Harry Potter and the Demon Voldemort
by hex4292
Summary: Harry/Tonks. Super Harry. Super Voldemort. I don't really know how to explain, you'll just have to read I guess :D It doesn't help that I don't know where this is going well enough to give it a proper summary XD


I don't own anything.......but God I wish I did :P

In this story Harry has finished Hogwarts. Dumbledore is still alive. Voldemort isn't dead. Anything else you'll find out by reading.

"Harry?!"

He heard the voice from behind him and froze. 'Shit' he thought, and, without turning around, started sprinting down Diagon alley. Pushing people out of his way he cursed himself. Of course he'd get seen. Even with his cloak hood up and glamour charms on him, his eyes gave him away. He could almost feel the pounding feet of people giving chase but he couldn't look back. He turned right down Knockturn alley and continued running, pushing hooded figures to the side as he ran. He could hear voices behind him, shouting for him to stop. He veered down a side alley and got halfway down before realising it was a dead end. He went to run back the way he came but the path was blocked. Four people were stood at the mouth of the alley. In the front was a woman with bright bubblegum pink hair and a heart shaped face. On her left were two red heads, a man and a woman. On her right was a bushy haired woman. They were all looking at him with disbelieving looks on their faces.

"Fuck." he mumbled and quickly ran towards the dead end of the alley. As he neared it he lept at the side wall, using his foot he pushed himself off it into the opposing wall. Continuing this he reached the roof in no time. With a glance back he saw the four people calling for him to come back. A solitary tear left his eye. He ran across the rooftops until he was back near the enterance of knockturn alley. He jumped off the two story building, rolling when he hit the floor to minimize the impact.

"Stupefy!" The spell shot towards him as the 4 person group continued the chase.

Harry held up his hand and the spell bounced off a shield . He ran full tilt towards the Leakey Cauldron, hearing more shouts from behind him. Fortunately someone had just entered Diagon Alley so he didn't need to stop and open the wall-door. He burst into the pub and jumped over tables towards the door. He pushed open the door just as his hunting party flew into the pub. He gave them one ladt fleeting look, before running into muggle London.

The pink haired woman started towards the door when she felt a hand holding her shoulder. The bushy haired woman then said, in more of a questioning tone "Tonks, if he doesn't want to see us, maybe we should just let him go?"

"No!" she retorted through tears that were not falling down her face. "I need to know why!"

Without waiting for a reply she pulled out of the other womans grip and continued towards the door. Pushing herself into the busy street, she looked left and then right. Nothing. He was gone again. At this, Tonks broke down crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sat in his 1 bedroom flat, cursing himself to no ends.

How could I of been so stupid!? I've gone two years without letting my guard down, why did I start today?

After 2 hours of scolding himself he surveyed his flat. Empty other than a bed in the corner, the door leading to a tiny bathroom and a wall high book case. It was a small flat but he prefered it that way. After spending so much time in the cuboard under the stairs and Dudleys small second bedroom, he found the small room oddly comforting. One window was in the flat, looking over a busy London road. If he hadn't put up a silencing charm on the window he'd never get to sleep.

He was brought out of his musings when a large barn owl flew through the window, the glass sliding around it. After passing his 4 four year long training to become an Unspeakable he put a charm on the window. It saved him having to get up every time he needed to answer an owl. In his line of work seven owls a day was common. He was technically an auror but his high levels and history got him put into the Unspeakables. There were only three others in his position. It was a rule that they never worked together, it would cause too many arguements. Mostly he worked on catching high priority criminals.

Relieving the owl of it's letter, he tore open the envelope.

Glint (A/N his code name)

Tomorow you will be meeting your new team. Your mission is Bellatrix Lestrange, DOA. Any force is authorised. You will have two top level Aurors under your command. Go to the head Auror office tommorow, 9am.

He often got letters like this. To the point quickly. He knew why he had Aurors with him. Bellatrix was seconded only to Voldemort in importance , although this was the third attempt at her. The first two were by groups of Aurors. There had been no survivors, so now the ministry were sending the big boys in.

He knew it would be a trying day so he settled down to get as much sleep as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was stood in Godrics Hollow. Or more specifically in its graveyard. Around him stood all of the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks and Professor McGonagall. All pointing their wands in different directions. In front of them was a horde of Death Eaters.

As if someone had blown a starting whistle, all the Death Eaters fired spells into the group. Two people around Harry fell to the ground, dead before they hit the floor. More were screaming. Harry raised his wand and, wanting to protect those around him, shouted a spell that was lost to the wind. A red wave erupted from his wand and expanded in all directions. Everyone except Tonks, Lupin and a single Death Eater fell to the floor, stunned.

Harry heard Lucius Malfoys voice and saw a sickly green spell fire towards him. Before he could move the curse was almost upon him but, just before it made impact, Harry was pushed to the side. When he looked back up he saw Remus Lupin's body flying through the air. Raising his wand, Harry pushed all of his anger and pain into his spell and screamed it at Malfoy .

"AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

The spell hit it's target before he knew what had happened, and Malfoy's lifeless body flew into a tombstone, shattering it. A cold clapping could be heard, echoing across the graveyard.

A sharp, cold, snakelike voice hissed "Well done Harry, embrace the anger. Soon you will join me, and together we will be unstoppable."

With a wave of his wand Voldemort vanished all the Death Eaters, except Malfoys body. "Now Harry, I will leave you with a little parting gift." A twisted smile adorned his features as he said "CRUCIO!" and aimed his wand at Tonks.

Her screaming was all Harry could hear. He was too scared to move. It seemed to go on for hours before Harry finally moved into action. He ran towards Tonks, dropping by her body and pulling her to his cheast. How she was still concious Harry didn't know. He looked back up and Voldemort was gone.

He stood and brought Tonks up with him. He wished he hadn't had to do it this way, but he knew it was the only chance he'd get. Putting his hand into his robes he pulled out five letters. One adressed to Ron and the Weasleys, one adressed to Hermione, one adressed to Dumbledore and one adressed to Tonks. He kept the one adressed to Lupin in his pocket, and felt a stabbing pain at having to do so.

Walking over to his friends, Tonks still in tow, he saw who was dead. Mrs. Weasley was the first he saw, her eyes open in surprise. This only strengthened his resolve to follow through with his plan. He felt tears coursing down his face as he moved on. Next he saw Professor McGonagall. He never had what you'd call a friendship with her but he felt horrible, knowing she died for him. Finally he looked over at Lupin. The final good Marauder, dead. The only solace Harry could find was at least now he was with his father and Sirius. He felt the stabbing pain in his cheast, just like when Sirius had died. But he couldn't break down. Not now.

He held Tonks chin and looked her in the eyes. Not trusting himself to speak he forced the letters into her hand, never breaking eye contact. She looked at him questioningly but he couldn't answer. He pulled her slightly closer, maintaining eye contact, and kissed her. She was hesitant at first but responded quickly. Far too soon Harry pulled away and let go of Tonks.

As he began to walk away he heard her shout "Harry?!" He turned to her and saw her standing about 10 feet away. He whispered "I'm sorry" before apparating away, not seeing Tonks break down in tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up, covered in a mix of sweat and tears. It took him a good 10 minitues to calm himself down and take in his surroundings. After getting his bearings he glanced at his clock, 8am. Well he thought at least I got a decent amount of sleep.

Forty Five minitues later he was stood in the middle of the Auror Department, his hood up and his wand in it's holster.

"Ahh you must be the special opprotive." the deep voice behind him said, putting extra emphasis on the special.

Harry turned around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, with a look of unease on his face. Inwardly Harry chuckled. He had this effect on most people. To say he looked intimidating would be an understatement.

"Shacklebolt." was all Harry replied with.

"Please follow me, I will be introducing you to our top two Aurors."

Harry nodded in reply and followed the head Auror to hos office. After entering Kingley Shacklebolt silenced the door and looked at Harry expectantly.

"How are you Harry?"

Harry was speachless. Everyone was supposed to think he'd left. Well that idea was destroyed yesterday, but still, how did Shacklebolt know?

Shacklebolt laughed "I'm a half-Vampire Harry. I've know you've been in the Ministry since day one of your training. I decided to respect your wishes and not tell anyone. I am curious as to why you never come in the front enterance though." He clarified.

"I apparate staight into the Department of Mysteries. Much safer....How could a half-Vampire get to such a high position in the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"By not telling anyone." Kingsley replied and then started laughing outright. Harry found it very strange to see the normally reserved man laughing as he was.

There was a knock at the door. Kingsly sobered up at once and called for whoever it was to come in. A man with blond spikey hair came in first. He was about 6ft 2" and had a grim looking face. He looked around 32. A woman entered behind him and Harry's breath hitched. The familiar bubblegum pink hair and heart shaped face of Tonks came in. Harry quickly averted his eyes to look at Kingsley.

"Auror Austin, Auror Tonks. This is Glint. He is a high ranking member of the Unspeakbles and your team leader for a mission you will be undergoing. You have been chosen because you are currently the highest ranking Aurors."

"What is this mission?" Austin asked in a deep gravely voice that rivaled Mad-eye Moody's.

"I am not privy to that information Austin." Kingsley replied. The shocked reaction from Tonks and Austin was evident. "I am merely here to introduce Glint."

And with that Kingsley got up and left the room. Harry didn't know what to do. Both the Aurors were looking at him so he couldn't cast a spell without alerting them. Wandless or not they'd still notice. But if he began to speak Tonks would know it was him immideatly.

"Sir, what's this mission and why is it so important?" Tonks asked.

Harry resigned himself to getting revealed. After all there was nothing he could do. As he sucked in a deep breath, preparing for the coming onslaught, the door burst open. Fudge and three Aurors stood in the doorway, all with their wands out.

"Potter!" Fudge snarled "You are under arrest for the murder of seven Aurors in cold blood and use of two Unforgivable curses."

Tonks stood frozen. Harry. She'd found him. She would've been overjoyed if it was in any other circumstances. She knew the amount of publicity the murders had. The boy-who-lived, their supposed savior turned evil. Of course she didn't believe it, as all other members of the Order of the Phoenix, but it meant if Harry was found he'd be thrown in Azkaban for life. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the voice she'd been searching for.

"Voldemort killed those men Fudge." Harry spat "I will not go to Azkaban for something I didn't do."

"If you're so sure your innocent, surrender and we can prove it in a trial." Fudge had a sickening smirk on his face after making the proposal.

"Ha, you mean like you gave Sirius? No, you'll lock me up without a trial and happily watch as I rot."

Harrys words were met with four voices shouting the same spell. "STUPEFY!"

Harry blocked them easily and lept into the fireplace. A sharp blue glow erupted as flames surrounded Harry and when they dissapeared, so had he.

Fudge stared wordlessly at the fireplace for a few seconds, then stormed out of the room with a bright purple face, contorted in anger. Tonks continued to stand, frozen in place, until Kingsley Shacklebolt re-entered his office.

"Tonks I know you're shocked but I need you to listen." She gave him a slight nod of confrimation, even though she was still dazed "Go to the Department of Mysteries and say you need to speak to the head regarding Glint. You will be told what to do next from there." She snapped out of her daze at once and ran towards the door, never stopping to see the smile on Shacklebolts face.

After the door had shut Austin looked questioningly to his boss.

"Sorry, Austin, you'll get told your orders tomorow. I have a feeling you'd rather not be involved in the conversation and are going to have. Take the day for yourself."

Austin simply nodded and left the room without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonks had just pushed the button for the Ninth floor, Department of Mysteries, when she noticed she was not alone in the lift. As the doors slid shut Arthur Weasley gave Tonks a smile.

"Hello Tonks."

"Wotcher Arthur, how's work?"

"Fine." He gave Tonks a questioning look "Why are you headed down to the Ninth floor?"

"Important Auror buisness, only two of us were assigned." Tonks refused to tell the real reason. It would crush his entire family if she gave them false hope and didn't get to Harry. He does, afterall, have a tendency to dissapear.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Unfortunately, no."

They stood in silence the rest of the way down.

Tonks left the empty lift and set off towards the Department of Mysteries enterance. After walking around the winding corridors she was stood in front of a plain black door. She knocked on it and waited. After almost a minute of self-torture the door opened and an un-named unspeakable gestured for her to follow. After following him down the endless hallways he finally stopped, and pointed at a regal looking door. The unspeakable then left without a word. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Tonks walked up to the door and knocked three times. Her hand had barely just hit the door the third time when it sprang open and another cloaked unspeakable stood in the doorway. The cloaked figure quickly gestured her inside and pointed at a seat, facing a desk. She sat down and, before the unspeakable could sit in his seat, Tonks asked her first question.

"Where's Harry gone?"

She heard a sigh "He will have returned to his apartment." A deep, rumbling voice replied.

"D'you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"But you're not going to tell me, are you?

"Actually I think could do with the companionship."

"Please, where is his flat?"

"The address is 27 Turna Way"

She gave him a disbelieving look. His answer to it was a chuckle "I know what you're thinking, but he thought it was a funny name. Here are the apparation co-ordinates. Knock on the door twice, then a third time after a pause." He handed over the piece of paper.

Without any achknowledgement to the man behind the desk, she read the paper and dissapeared with a crack.

She appeared outside a small apartment, surrounded by other similar looking doors. Following the Derpartment of Mysteries Heads advice she knocked twice then, after a pause, knocked again. The door opened by itself and Tonks could vaguely hear scuffling coming from the only room that seemed to make up the apartment. She stepped in and saw a figure bent over chopping board. She could hear the rythmic thuds as the knife came down. Her eyes were drawn straight to the black hair on top of the figure, the odd angles it pointed out to made her breath hitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After jumping through the fire in Kingsley Shacklebolts office, Harry arrived in the Leaky Cauldron then, before anyone could look to see who'd used the floo, he apparated into his flat. He knew he couldn't land here directly, the Ministry could trace where the floo went.

He immediately set about making his dinner. First, conjuring a cooker and setting water to boil. Then, while disillusioned, apparated to the local market to pick up some vegetables. Upon arriving home he set to work on chopping them up. He was just about to pour them into the pot when he heard an intake of breath. Acting on instinct he twisted around sharply and had his wand pointed at his intruder in the blink of an eye.

He saw her.........Shit was the only coherent thought that popped into his head. He should've known she'd catch him eventually. In fact he'd lasted alot longer than he thought he would. He knew she'd be angry so he had to get the first words in but didn't know what to say.

They spent minutes, just staring at each other, until finally Harry got up the courage to say something.

"Tonks I..." he was cut off by a Phoenix appearing directly above Harrys head, dropping a letter and dissapearing in another plume of flame.

Harry caught the letter and his eyes flitted across the page at practiced speed. "Shit." He had to proclaim it out loud. The chances of this were so slim, it would've been laughable if it wasn't so serious.

"Listen Tonks, I'm sorry but this is really important, I have to go." He couldn't look at her as he grabbed the knife he'd been chopping vegetables with, waved his wand over it and cast the Portus charm. Then two things happened simultaneously. He said aloud "Activate" and Tonks lunged at him. He and Tonks were portkeyed to only Harry knew where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Tonks noticed, upon landing, was the screaming. Looking around she saw pandemonium. Houses on fire, corpses burning on the floor, living fire burning across a vineyard in the distance. Smoke blocked out the night sky. Tonks was so entranced by the horrific enviroment, she hadn't noticed Harry chanting. A dome erupted from his, now outstretched, hands. The people were enveloped in the light and went instantly still. The fire was pushed outwards by the dome. Tonks felt a happy glow once the dome was complete, and noticed her magic was now full to bursting.

When she looked towards Harry she saw a look of grim determination on his face, his breath coming in short bursts. Tonks' attention was taken when she felt a huge burst of magical energy come from just outside the dome. What she saw would become a regular star in her nightmares. A towering 8 foot figure stood, never taking its eyes off Harry. Its eyes were blood red and seemed oddly blank. Its face seemed to be in the midst of decomposing, with chunks of flesh missing, no hair. A cloak surrounded its body, but Tonks caught a glimse of its hand.

'No, this can't be real' was all she could think. The hand had no flesh, it was just bone.

The thing lifted its right hand and pointed the forefinger at Harry, who seemed not to have noticed it was there. As a dark energy began to cloud around the finger, Harry opened his eyes...

A/N: I have a vague idea of where this is going, but definitely no concrete plans. Any ideas from readers will be appreciated and thought over as to whether I shall use them. I don't know how often I'll update and it definitely won't be regular, but please stick with me. I'll do my best, but I'm in the midst of exams and trying to find a job.  
I don't know why Harry thought shit so much. I only really noticed when I re-read the story. It's probably because that's what I think when ever anything goes wrong, but if it annoys anyone, tell me.  
Reviews are more than welcome, Flames will piss me off. There is a difference between the honest truth, and being a prick. If you didn't like it, fine, but at least tell me why please. It's no help if you moan about the story, but don't give specifics or ideas to make it better.

A/N: Sorry, pointed out I made a mistake. Corrected now and hopefully I won't make any more :P 


End file.
